The Wedding of a Cowboy and a Roman
by megawoman 5210
Summary: Octavius and Jedediah are getting married! May turn into mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Octavius looked at his reflection nervously. He was about to do something he is nervous , he was going to propose to his steady boyfried that became his boyfriend after the battle at the Smithsonian: Jedediah Smith. After taking a few deep breaths, he headed to the Wild West diorama.  
After Jed came out, Octavius asked, "My love, are you ready to go?"  
Jedediah nodded and said, "Sure, Octy where do you have in mind?"  
"Does the roof sound good," Octavius asked.  
"Sure," Jedediah replied giving the general a peck on the cheek before getting in the remote controlled sports car. Octavius felt around for the ring before getting in the driver's seat. He was getting more nervous and nervous by the second. _Here it goes,_ Octavius thought to himself. This was going to be a very big night.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Read and review!**


	2. The Weding Proposal

After they arrived on the roof, Octavius prepared the perfect scenery in order for the proposal to be just right.  
"What's this about, Octavius," Jedediah asked, looking around himself.  
"Because, there is something I wish to ask you," Octavius asked.  
Jed looked confused but said, "Sure. Go ahead."  
Octavius got down on one knee and said, "Jedediah, I love you. You mean the world to me. So what I'm trying to ask of you is," Octavius paused, took out the box, and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a gold ring with an aquamarine ring that perfectly matched Jed's blue eyes and and said, "Jedediah Smith, will you marry me?"  
Jedediah looked amazed at first, but then he said, "Yes, Octavius, yes! Of course I'll marry ya!" Octavius then put the ring on Jedediah's right hand and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Jed and Octavius broke out the engagement to the rest of the inhabitants of the museum.  
"Congratulations to both of you," Larry said.  
"Thanks, Gigantor. I just know me and Octy will be very happy together," Jedediah said, squeezing Octavius's hand.

* * *

_2 weeks later..._

After arguing between the two dioramas, it was agreed that while Jedediah will live with Octavius after the wedding, he will continue working at the Wild West diorama.  
"How about Akhmenrah will be the one who make our wedding official," Octavius suggested.  
"Good idea, Octavius," Jedediah replied.

* * *

_5 weeks after that..._

Jedediah went dress shopping for his wedding.

"How about this one," One cowboy suggested. It was strapped with gloves, white shoes, and a veil.  
"It's perfect," Jed replied. After the dress was purchased, he went back to his tent. He couldn't wait until the wedding!


	3. The Wedding

Jedediah put on his dress, shoes, gloves, and veil. Today was the day of the wedding, and he was incredibly nervous.  
"Are you ready, Jed," Larry asked as he held out his hand.  
"I reckon so, Gigantor," Jedediah replied.

* * *

Octavius was wearing his toga and was getting more and more nervous was he waited for his soon-to-be-husband on the alter. Then the wedding march played. Jedediah was wearing make up along with his clothes. He was now facing Octavius. Octavius and Jedediah then got over their nervousness quickly. With each other by their side, they can do anything. Then the wedding began.  
Akhmenrah cleared his throat and said, "We have gathered here today to witness the wedding of General Octavius Gaius and Jedediah Smith. If anyone has any objections, speak up." Nobody objected.  
Akhmenrah then said, "Octavius, do you take this man, Jedediah, to be your lafully wedded husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
Octavius said, "I do."  
Then Akhmenrah said, "Jedediah, do you take this man, Octavius, as your lawfully wedded husband, in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, til death do you part?"  
Jedediah then looked at Octavius longingly and said, "I do."  
Then Akhmenrah said, "Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may now kiss the groom." Octavius quickly took Jedediah and they kissed for a very long time.  
"What a wonderful wedding," Sacagawea said. Teddy only nodded in agreement as the two newly wedded miniatures broke apart and went back down the asile. They were incredibly happy.


	4. Jedediah's Pregnant!

_2 years later...  
_Octavius and Jedediah were about to try and have a baby. As they walked into their quarters, they kept kissing. When they arrived, they stripped each other's clothes off.  
"Hmmm, stop teasing Octavius," Jed moaned in pleasure.  
"Are you ready, my love," Octavius asked. Jedediah nodded. After that, Octavius began thrusting inside his husband. After a while, semen went inside Jedediah and said cowboy gasped at the pleasure. _  
_"I love you," Octavius said.  
"I love ya too, Ockty," Jedediah replied.

* * *

_2 weeks later...  
_Jedediah started puking every night as soon as he woke up from his daily slumber.  
"Perhaps we should see a physician," Octavius suggested_.  
_"Yeah," Jed agreed, still feeling nauseous.

* * *

"Well," Octavius asked the Western doctor.  
"Well, congratulations! You and Jedediah are gonna be parents!"  
"I'm pregnant," Jedediah asked. The doctor nodded.  
"Yeeehaww," Jedediah yelled. Then he threw up in a chamber pot in the medicine tent.  
"So, shall the three of us see each other next month," Octavius asked.  
"Absolutely," the doctor replied. The two leaders then went ahead to tell the good news._  
_


	5. Month 1

**FYI, I plan on making the baby a girl named Octavia. The next one after Octavia will be a boy named David. Read and review!

* * *

**About a month has passed, and Jedediah was still felling nauseous. But he has developed some very strange cravings.  
"What are you eating," Octavius asked.  
"Grits with taco sauce. Want some," Jedediah replied.**  
**"No, thank you," Octavius said, trying not to look nauseated.  
Jedediah shrugged and said, "Suit yourself." Octavius then sat next to Jedediah and put his hand on his stomach.  
"What shall we name it," Octavius asked while rubbing Jedediah's stomach.**  
**"How about David if it's a boy," Jedediah replied.  
"And if it is a girl, we shall call her Octavia," Octavius said.**  
**"All right," Jedediah replied. Then he got up and staggered up to the bedroom.  
Octavius then got a bowl, put it next to the bed, kissed Jedediah, and said to him, "In case you need to vomit again." Jedediah nodded and then went to sleep. Octavius pecked Jedediah on the cheek carefully enough not to wake him and made a note to Jedediah saying that he is going to train the troops in case the cowboy woke up before he came back. Listening to the gentle snoring Jedediah was making, Octavius then left the door.**  
**


	6. Month 2

Jedediah was now 2 months pregnant. And he was now having mood swings.  
"Where have you been," Jedediah yelled at Octavius at the top of his voice. Octavius mentally cursed the frequent mood swings.  
"Training the troops as always," Octavius replied as calmly as possible.  
"I'm so sorry I yelled," Jedediah sobbed, hugging his husband very tightly.  
"It is all right, my love. These mood swings are normal," Octavius said, comforting the pregnant cowboy.  
Jedediah then suddenly smiled and said, "Time for us to see the doctor. Come on!"  
Octavius sighed and silently muttered, "Sometimes, I hate mood swings."

* * *

"Hey there you guys," Larry said.  
"Hi there, Gigantor," Jedediah said after he was done puking.  
"You ready," Larry asked, holding the sports car.  
Jedediah shook his head no and said, "I'd rather take a nap right now." Octavius also decided to stay. He explained it was because he wanted to help Jedediah in any way he can.  
"Are you all right, my love," Octavius asked.  
"Just a bit tired, that's all," Jedediah replied.  
"Do I need to get you anything," Octavius asked.  
"Just some sausage with cheese on it," Jedediah said. Octavius rolled his eyes as he went to get the strange food. _Damn those cravings,_ Octavius thought. After the meal was ready, Octavius went back to his and Jedediah's bedroom.  
"I got your sausage and cheese," Octavius said.  
"Thanks, Octavius," Jedediah replied.  
"You are welcome," Octavius said. They then kissed, not letting Jedediah's bad breath ruin it.


	7. Month 3

Jedediah now hit the 3 month mark. His stomach was now a small bulge that can only be seen without a shirt.  
"You've been with the troops again, ain't ya," Jedediah yelled.  
"Yes, I have," Octavius said.  
"I'm beginning to think ya love those troops more than me and the baby," Jedediah screamed several octaves higher than he would normally scream weather he was pregnant or not.  
Octavius, reminding himself to be patient, said, "That is not true. I love both of you very much." Jedediah at first began to sniffle. Then he started to cry very hard.  
"It is all right. You know we have to stay fit in case of battle, so I have to leave. You and the baby are much more important to me than the troops," Octavius soothed. The tears stopped as soon as they began.  
"I'm so sorry I yelled," Jedediah said, hugging Octavius gently.  
Octavius put his hand on Jedediah's stomach and said, "It is all right. Sometimes pregnancy is hard. We both have to be patient with each other."  
"I love ya," Jedediah said.  
"I love you too," Octavius replied, kissing Jedediah on the forehead.

* * *

"How are things going," Larry asked.  
"Stressful but worthwhile," Octavius replied. Jedediah nodded in agreement.  
"Good. I'm going to check on the rest of the museum now," Larry said, leaving the Hall of Miniatures.  
"So, we're alone," Jedediah said, wrapping his arms on Octavius's neck.  
"I know exactly what to do right now," Octaviuys replied. He kissed Jedediah, thankful that the hormones are finally working for him instaed of against him.


	8. Month 4

Jedediah was now 4 months pregnant, and now the bulge was visible to everyone. It was now night hours, and Jedediah was taking a walk in his and Octavius's garden.  
Then a little boy pointed to Jedediah and asked his mother, "Mommy, why is that cowboy fat?" At this remark, Jedediah then cried very hard and ran back inside his and Octavius's house.  
"What is wrong, mt love," Octavius asked when he came in.  
"I'm fat," Jedediah replied.  
"You just have a very healthy baby inside you, that's all," Octavius said, touching Jedediah's swollen belly.  
Jedediah nodded and said, "Thanks, Octavius."  
"You are welcome, my love," Octavius replied.

* * *

The nursery was looking wonderful. The walls are red. There was a gold crib and a wooden rocking chair. There was a rocking horse in the middle of the room. There was even a book shelf on one wall that has various fairy tales. Jedediah was currently in the rocking chair reading a fairy tale to his unborn child.  
"Hello, my love," Octavius said as he walked into the room from another training session.  
"Howdy," Jedediah replied, tipping his hat slightly.  
"I see that you and our child are bonding," Octavius said.  
"Yup. I was just reading to it right now," Jedediah replied, gesturing to the book. Octavius nodded and walked over to Jedediah. He then kissed him on the mouth.  
"I love you," Octavius said.  
"I love ya too, Octy," Jedediah replied. Octavius then put his hand on Jedediah's stomach again.  
"Ya know that the baby won't start kicking until next month," Jedediah said with a chuckle in his voice.  
"I know. But I just adore the fact that you are having our child," Octavius replied.  
"5 more month until it's time for the baby to be born," Jedediah said.  
"I know, and I can't wait," Octavius replied.  
"I'm tired," Jedediah said, struggling to get out of the chair. When he did, he waddled to the bedroom. Octavius smiled to himself as he watched. As far as he's concerned, there is no wonder why he fell in love with the cowboy.


	9. Month 5

Jedediah was now 5 months pregnant. He looked at his chest, gingerly feeling it. Ever since he got pregnant, he began growing breasts. And his chest became very sore tp the touch. But thanks to the mood swings, the comments from the other cowboys weren't helping.  
"I wish that they won't make fun of me," Jedediah said to himself as he put on his shirt. He knew the reason why his chest is like this was was to give the baby a food source once it's born.  
"I know that those barbarian's insensitive comments has made you feel bad lately, but you have to ignore them. You are still very handsome to me," Octavius said as he prepared to leave.  
"I know. But it still ain't fair that they pick on me because we're gonna have a baby," Jedediah replied.  
"Just try to bear it. i love you," Octavius said.  
"I love ya, too, "Jedediah replied. after Octavius left to train the troops, Jedediah left for the Wild West diorama to get him and the baby a check up. Of course, once he arrived, the usual jeering came.

"Hey, if it ain't pregnant Jed," one cowboy remarked. Jedediah almost cried, but decided to ignore it. When he got to the medecine tent, the doctor motioned for him to lie down. after some gentle pressing and some tests, the doctor concluded trhat Jedediah and the baby are healthy.  
"Thanks," Jedediah replied.  
"You're welcome," the doctor replied.

* * *

Akhmenrah explained that when Jedediah will go into labor, a temporary birth canal will appear in order for him to give birth naturally. Jedediah was busy knitting (knitting was a something he took up once he found out he was pregnant,) he felt the baby move for the first time. He got up after some trouble and went to look for Octavius.  
"What is it, my love," Octavius asked.  
"I just felt the baby move," Jedediah replied. Octavius then put his hand n Jedediah's stomach. After some waiting, he finally felt the baby move, too. Jedediah smiled at the way Octavius looked after he felt their child move for the first time. As Octavius immediately began talking to the baby who was kicking in response, Jedediah was glad that he was having a very good life.


	10. Month 6

Jedediah was now 6 months pregnant. The baby was sometimes making it hard for him to sleep when he tried to take a nap.  
"Ya know, sometimes you can be trouble," Jedediah told the baby jokingly. It kicked again in response.  
"How are you feeling, my love," Octavius asked Jedediah.  
"Exhausted" Jedediah replied, pecking Octavius on the cheek. "The baby's been kicking real hard lately." Octavius nodded and placed his hand on Jedediah's stomach. He felt the baby kicking against his hand full force.  
"It seems our child is growing stronger every day," Octavius remarked.  
"I know. I've been feeling it's kicks for hours tonight," Jedediah replied.  
Octavius said, "Just try and bear it until the baby's born." Jedediah agreed to the advice. He hated being dependent on someone, but that was before he got pregnant. Now, he's glad to depend on Octavius. Especially since that the baby's going to be born in 3 months.  
"I can't wait until the baby is born," Octavius said warmly, smiling.  
"Me neither," Jedediah replied, snuggling against Octavius as best he could.

* * *

Jedediah sometimes felt that he was very bloated. He especially sometimes felt that way when he looked at himself in a mirror.  
"Man, I just can't wait until I get this entire pregnancy over with," Jedediah said to himself. The baby kicked in agreement.  
"There you are, Jedediah! I've been looking for you," Octavius said.  
"Okay. Why," Jedediah responded.  
"I wished to check on you," Octavius said, leaning over to kiss Jedediah.  
"Well, I'm doing fine. And so's the baby," Jedediah answered after the kiss.  
"Good. I am very glad," Octavius said. They then kissed again, with Octavius's hand once again on Jedediah's stomach.


	11. Month 7

Jedediah was now 7 months pregnant. He was walking around the his and Octavius's house.  
"Hello," Octavius said.  
"Hi," Jedediah replied.  
"Are you ready to go play fetch with Rexy," Octavius asked.  
"As long as you're careful," Jedediah replied. Octavius knew that the last thing Jedediah needs while he,s pregnant is crashing around in the toy sports car. Octavius was being as careful as possible, making sure not to crash into the front desk or any walls.  
When they stopped at Larry's feet, he asked the two miniatures, "How are you guys doing so far?"  
"Just great, Gigantor," Jedediah replied.  
"Good," Larry said. The two then went home since the sun was rising.

* * *

Jedediah woke up the next night. And the baby was kicking very hard.  
"Man, my feet are begining to swell," Jedediah said to himself, looking down. He noticed that now when he tried to walk, the swellness made his feet hurt.  
"Hello, my love. How are you felling," Octavius said tenderly.  
"My feet hurt," Jedediah replied. "They got swollen."  
"Ah. Just try to go along with it. You'll be fine," Octavius said. Then he kissed Jedediah.  
"I love you." Octavius said.  
"I love ya, too," Jedediah replied. They then pulled into a deeper kiss.


	12. Month 8

Jedediah was now 8 months pregnant. He's now tired of the whole thing. He's now normally seen grumbling to himself.  
"Hey, Jed," Larry said.  
"Go away," Jedediah snapped. Larry sensed his fiend's foul mood and walked away.  
"Greetings, Jedediah," Octavius said cheerfully.  
"Hi," Jedediah replied.  
"I see that you are feeling grumpy," Octavius asked.  
"Yeah. I'm just tired of this pregnancy," Jedediah answered.  
"Yes, that is understandable," Octavius said. "Maybe we can go for a walk."  
"Yeah, sure," Jedediah said. They walked through the Roman diorama, looking at the sights. All the time, Jedediah thought how his and Octavius's relationship went from enemies to friends to lovers.  
"What are you thinking about, my love," Octavius asked.  
"About the evolution of our relationship," Jedediah answered. Octavius nodded in understanding. After a while, they went back home. As the sun rose, they kissed each other good morning. Then they froze until the next night.

* * *

The next night, Jedediah was in a better mood.  
"Hey Octy, time to go," Jedediah said excitedly.  
"Five more minutes," Octavius mumbled.  
Then Jedediah got frustrated and said, "Not five minutes, right now!" Then he kicked Octavius out of bed. Octavius mumbled something about how he shouldn't have pushed Jedediah's good mood and left to train the troops like every night.  
"That's better," Jedediah mumbled. He then smiled to himself as he sat down to read to the unborn baby. Next month, the baby should get used to having pretty crazy parents.


	13. Month 9

Jedediah was now 9 months pregnant. Jedediah and Octavius made last minute preparations for the baby to be born.  
"Okay. So when the contractions start, we head to the medicine tent in the Western diorama," Octavius said to get the plans right.  
"Yeah. But that's only when there's enough time to get there. How soon the baby wants to get here is not in our control," Jedediah said, putting his hand on his now extremely large stomach. Octavius nodded.  
"But the baby is dew 3 weeks from now," Octavius said.  
"I know. It won't be long until our kid's in our arms," Jedediah replied, putting both of his hands on his stomach. Then he winced a little. "Stupid Braxton-Hicks contractions!"  
"Your body is just preparing for the birth, that's all," Octavius soothed.  
"But it's still annoying," Jedediah countered.  
"It may be annoying, but it's natural," Octavius replied. He then kissed Jedediah. Jedediah kissed back, wrapping his arms around Octavius's neck. Octavius, after he and Jedediah pulled apart, put his hand on the cowboy's stomach.  
"I love ya," Jedediah said.  
"I love you too," Octavius replied.  
"I'm hungry," Jedediah said as he struggled to get up. After a couple of failures, Octavius helped his husband get up and head to the kitchen. Jedediah complained about now having to have Octavius help him get up. But at the same time, he was also thankful. He was happy that this is the month that the baby will finally come.


	14. The Birth

Jedediah were in the sports car together watching a movie Larry had picked out. Suddenly, Jedediah felt a very powerful pain in his abdomen. Even more powerful than the Braxton-Hicks contractions. After a few minutes, the pain subsided.  
"Is there something wrong, my love," Octavius asked, noticing the look of pain Jedediah had.  
"No, Octy. I'm fine," Jedediah replied. About ten minutes later, the pain came back.  
"Oooouchhh," Jedediah moaned, putting a hand on his stomach. Judging from the fact that a pain like that appeared earlier, he suspected that he may be in labor. Nine minutes after that, another contraction hit, this time a bit more painful.  
"Octavius," Jedediah said, panting. "I think I'm in labor." Octavius's eyes widened. Then just about everyone else in the room figured out exactly what was happening. But all the panic and shouting didn't help one bit. Then Jedediah yelled a big scream and felt something splash between his legs. He then found out that his water just broke. Octavius noticed this and drove his husband to the Western diorama. Larry helped the two on. Jedediah moaned in pain the entire way.  
"Octavius, you gotta hurry," Jedediah moaned. Then he screamed as another contraction surged through his body. Fortunately, they arrived at the medicine tent right on time. The two got into their stations. Jedediah was lying down at the table. Octavius was holding Jedediah's hand. The doctor was in front of Jedediah's legs, which were spread out.  
"Okay, you're about 6 inches dilated. It needs to be 10 inches before you start pushing," the doctor said. Jedediah nodded just before another contraction hit. And when it did, Octavius winced as his hand was being crushed by Jedediah's.  
"Octavius, this is your fault! You did this to me," Jedediah shouted during the contraction.  
"Don't worry. It's just the pain talking. He doesn't mean any of it," the doctor said. Octavius decided not to bother telling the doctor that he already knew that. But he nodded anyway. Then he felt his hand being squeezed by Jedediah again.

* * *

_4 hours later...  
_"It's time for you to push if you want," the Western doctor told Jedediah. At the next contraction, Jedediah took the opportunity to do so. This went on for about five more hours.  
"The baby's head is crowning," the doctor announced. After a few more pushes, the baby's entire head was out. The doctor cleared its nose and mouth. Octavius looked beyond Jedediah's legs to see it.  
"Jedediah, the baby has your hair," Octavius exclaimed. Jedediah nodded.  
"All right. All you have to do is to push one last time," the doctor explained. Jedediah then pushed one last time. Then, they heard crying.  
"It's a girl," the doctor said, showing the two new parents the newborn. After a while, the afterbirth was delivered and disposed of. Octavius looked at his newborn daughter the entire time.  
"Howdy, Octavia," Jedediah cooed once he held her for the first time. She looked like Jedediah. She had blond hair, Octavius's ears, Jedediah's nose, and when she opened her eyes for the first time, it was shown that she has Octavius's brown eyes.  
"Our daughter looks very much like her mother," Octavius said. Jedediah nodded in agreement and went to sleep. protectively holding Octavia.


End file.
